


Course of Events

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Two of our favorite guys find themselves mysteriously locked in together...where it'll end? Shoo, go on reading...(g)





	Course of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Course of Events by Scout

Title: Course of events (1/?)  
Author: Scout ()  
Date: June 2001  
Pairing: M/K  
Disclaimer: Not mine...sob!  
Spoilers: Slightly for Apocrypha, Terma and Red and the Black...  
Summary: Two of our favorite guys find themselves mysteriously locked in together...where it'll end? Shoo, go on reading...<g>  
Authors note: First I want to thank Karen Leigh, I'm so very happy to have her as a beta :) Second, this is quite different from my other 3 stories so far. "Another" Alex de-lurked, and I had to drop my other "projects" for the moment...hard to deny that guy anything ;) Ok, I enjoyed writing this, and hope you'll like it too. Feedback? Yes Pleeease!!?

* * *

Okay, what is this now? Here I am, Alex Krycek, alias Ratboy according to some, lying in a most uncomfortable position in a pitch-dark room. This is pathetic,...I hate reruns.

Where the heck am I? All I know is that I woke up with a splitting headache down here in this dump, wanting to curse at being cursed. It looks like a...dug-out, and I am...just my luck, cuffed to a pipe, leaving me rather helpless since my left arm isn't much help, as it ends above the elbow...fuck!

The last thing I remember is that I was on my way to deal with some business with Luis Cardinale. Friend of mine? No fucking way! Men in our business aren't friends. You never know when you will be turned against each other. Even if there were a chance to bond...like hell I'd do it with Cardinale. He's a shithead, and I work with him because I have to, but if it was up to me, I'd rather not. He's a freak...scary actually.

Okay Alex, think now. You use to be a smart guy; you'll figure something out. How can I wriggle myself out of this precarious situation? And better, where the fuck I am and who captured me? Who have I pissed off lately?

Where's Cardinale by the way? God! It hurts just to twist my head...well he's not here. I'm alone, which leaves him either in cahoots with my jailers or, hopefully, in even bigger trouble than me.

God help him if he set me up! I'll kill him for sure. I've tolerated his dirty tricks long enough, I'll beat him to pulp! Shit! You're pathetic Alex...he could already be pulp for all you know. You'd better hold off planning your vendetta until you know who the enemy is.

I'm feeling rather testy though; need to let of steam in some direction.

It must be day, there's sunlight streaming in through that little hole high up there. I wonder how long I've been lying here, can't be more than one night can it? I could really use something to drink that's for sure...my mouth's a fucking desert.

Maybe I should scream to get the attention from whoever these bastards are who put me here.

...But wait, someone's coming, I can hear footsteps. Okay, lay low Alex.

***

It all happened so fast. The door opened, a man was thrown in, and then the door was shut with a heavy thud. I had planned to pretend not to be awake yet, and catch a glimpse of my jailers. But it all went so fast, the only thing I managed was a weak "Hey!" before they were gone. Nicely worked Alex! Very nice indeed!

Okay, who's the lucky bastard thrown in here with me? Damn! It's so fucking dark, and I'm cuffed to the wall. Cardinale? No, no stupid ponytail there. If he would only turn around a bit...maybe I can reach him with my foot...yes, that's it...come on now turn around.

Wait a minute, that...fuck it's...Mulder! I can't believe it, of all people, I'm locked in with Mulder! Please let me wake up from this nightmare - right the fuck now. If I'm not going to die of thirst, I'm definitely going to die from smart-ass lecturing.

On the other hand his smart-ass statements had always amused me. Damn! He is attractive even unconscious. As a matter of fact he's really hot lying there with his tie and shirt ripped open and his normally well-combed hair tousled...and I'm stuck here in this rattrap with him.

Fuck I'm so bored I even wish Mulder was awake...come on Spooky, why don't you wake up now, tell me what's going on.

***

"Welcome to the land of the living. I thought you'd never awake up." I said grumpily when Mulder finally started to move. He moaned and blinked his eyes several times to focus in the dark. I could clearly see when he'd focused enough to see me, since he jerked visibly and his body tensed.

"Krycek! You bastard, what are you up to now?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was prejudiced as usual, the first thing that entered his mind was that I was behind all this. Sigh!

"Calm down Fox. If you haven't noticed I'm the one cuffed here."

"Don't call me Fox!" he snapped. I sighed again.

"Fox, William, Spooky, Mulder, dickhead, whatever."

He was quiet for a while, relaxing marginally, getting that curious look on his face that was so much Mulder.

"So where are we?" He asked.

"Fucked if I know!" I spat back, suddenly testy again. "I thought you might know."

"No idea. The last thing I remember is that I was..." he suddenly got quiet, and looked almost embarrassed. I looked intensely at him, but his gaze kept shifting as he avoided my eyes. What had he been up to? I was dying to know, but decided to let it go for the moment. Mulder could be really stubborn, I knew that from working with him...well if he could, I could also be a clam.

After a couple of minutes of glum silence, Mulder suddenly spoke.

"Okay, since we both seem to be in the same shit, we might as well co-operate. What do you say?"

I was really surprised to hear such a suggestion from Mulder, but saw the sense in the statement.

"That's fine with me. Do you have anything you can pick a handcuff lock?"

"What, you think I use hairpins or something?" He said sourly.

"Christ Mulder! What would I know...Okay, I should have a paperclip in my right boot."

"How convenient!" He said sarcastically, but moved closer. Then suddenly there was someone at the door again. A little hatch opened and a tray was slipped onto the floor. Mulder bolted for the door.

"Hey! Who are you? What do you want? Let us out!!"

It was pointless, the little hatch closed as quickly as the tray had been slipped in, and Mulder stood banging on the door in vain.

I really disliked the situation, couldn't help associate it with the silo. Listening to Mulder's shouts, I tried to figure out possible captors. Who'd like revenge on me? God! Who didn't? It would be easier counting the one's who weren't potential enemies.

Mulder had stopped shouting, and was pacing around the small room now. Whoever had captured me, had also captured Mulder...it didn't make any sense? I looked at Mulder for a while, then at the little tray by the door.

"Hey! Stop pacing you're making me nervous. Why don't you let me loose now?"

Mulder stopped, looking sadistically at me.

"I like you better cuffed."

"Come on now! I thought we would co-operate, and I'm really uncomfortable here."

He looked at me again, and I'd almost gave up hope that he would ever let me loose, when he suddenly came close, taking my right army boot off.

"Where is it?" He said grumpily.

"Under the sole."

"This is gross! You'll owe me one for this."

"Thanks, you're so tactful, but I agree if you get me loose I will."

Mulder found the little paperclip, bent it out and started to pick the lock. He wasn't as fast as I was doing this, and his closeness was tangible. I could smell his musk, watch him bite his lower lip in concentration...and it was torture. Finally the well-known click was heard and I took down the arm sighing with relief, rubbing the wrist against my thighs, feeling the blood come back to the fingers.

As soon as I was loose, Mulder backed off a step, almost suspiciously. I ignored him and went over to the tray, thank God, there was a bottle of water there.

He watched me drink, almost moaning with pleasure.

"Okay smart-ass, what are we going to do now?"

I almost laughed out loud at hearing him call me smart-ass, the thing I've called him in my thoughts so many times.

"Don't know about you, but I'm going to eat."

"You're going to eat that?"

"Why not? You never know when we'll get food again."

"What if it's poisoned?"

"I figure, if our captures wanted us dead or whatever, they already have done that. But suit yourself, it's not gourmet food, but I'm going to eat anyway."

"Well, I heard that rats have the ability to smell if the food's poisoned."

"What's is that rat-thing by the way?"

"What about it? Refuse to acknowledge your kin?"

He looked so smug. I decided I not going to let Mulder get to me, and didn't answer, but examined the food on the tray. Mulder didn't continue on the topic either, but came over to me, watching me taste the bread and stew.

"Good?" He asked. I looked at him; he was obviously hungry.

"Yes it's okay. Take some. As I said, you never know when your next meal will be."

He sighed, but took a piece of bread and dipped it in the stew. Nibbling carefully at it, and then seemed to decide it was good enough, and started to eat.

***

Evening came without any signs of our captors. It was very frustrating not knowing why we were locked in here, and by whom. But I had my guesses, wild ones at least.

We had examined the room thoroughly, picked the lock and even thought about trying to reach the little hole from which light streamed. However, the hole was too small and too high up, and the door bolted with hatches from the outside, so that was futile.

Mulder was very restless at the beginning, and my company seemed to bother him. At some points I almost wished he were unconscious again. He was much less of a pain in the ass that way but, if I wasn't going to knock him out, I might as well knock myself out to get some peace.

I snapped something about that to him, and we wrangled at each other for a moment, until I got fed up and decided to be quiet, trying not to bother about the smug look on his face. Okay, if he thought he'd won and that made him feel good, I could afford that. He was so stubborn and childish at times, but the worst thing was that I sensed that it was also mostly deliberate, that he enjoyed getting to me, analyzing my reactions.

That annoyed me more than I wanted to admit, so I curled up on the floor and decided to try to sleep. I was exhausted, couldn't come up with any ideas for escape right now, and couldn't handle the wrangle with Mulder due to a major headache, so I thought I'd better sleep and deal with the problems tomorrow.

It had become rather dark in the room, but our eyes had gotten used to the dark, why we could see each other relatively clearly. The small room was damp and cold, and the temperature seemed to drop with each passing hour. Mulder had also settled and sat with his arms around his knees shivering slightly in his thin skirt.

"You're freezing, come over here and we can help each other keep warm." I said. Mulder looked at me with a strange, nearly horrified expression on his face.

"Shit Fox! I'm not going to bite, and I don't have fleas. Get your ass over here, it's just going to get colder, and we have a better chance to keep warm by being together."

Considering this a few moments, Mulder finally moved over to me, shivering. I took off my leather jacket and put it over his shoulders.

"Won't you freeze?" He asked.

"You can have it awhile until you get warm again, then we'll share it"

"I...think it's big enough for the both of us...if we cuddle together," Mulder said quietly. I looked at him, he lay down on his side and I embraced him from behind, covering our upper bodies with my heavy leather jacket.

He was tense for a while, shivering occasionally, then he gradually relaxed, as my body warmth radiated over to him.

"I like the smell of your leather jacket," he said.

"You should get one Fox. The best outfit you can have, it becomes a part of you actually."

"Don't call me Fox."

I smiled, and quietly decided from that moment to persist in calling him Fox.

"Whatever you say...Fox." He tensed again, and I was suddenly feeling less tired.

"Trying to make me angry so I'll get warm Ratboy?"

"Whatever works," I said, ignoring his nickname for me. Coming from him, I actually enjoyed it. Sure, I'd be his ratboy. He tried to turn to see my face, but it was too dark, and I held him too tight.

"Don't move, it's warm and cozy for a change." I said. I wanted to remain like this, to fall asleep like this. He relaxed in my embrace, and actually cuddled closer, sighing and said goodnight.

We lay there quietly, I could tell he wasn't asleep, and I wondered what was going on in his brain right now. I knew for sure what was going on in mine and those thoughts went right to my cock, making it rise. I hoped he wasn't feeling my erection, thank God for tight jeans.

Finally, exhaustion got the better of me, and I drifted off peacefully.

***

...Mmmph? Someone please turn off the lights...No one did and I drowsily moved my head and it got darker. It was then I felt it, how utterly uncomfortable I was, and that my arm with the prosthesis was somehow stuck. A heavy weight on the other had made it all numb, and I carefully opened my eyes.

There he was, of course, how could I've forgotten about yesterday? Mulder...no Fox, lay close, cuddled up against my side with his head on my upper arm. The light that had bothered me and finally woken me, was a thin streak of the sun, streaming in from the little hole in the ceiling.

I looked down at Fox again. He looked so peaceful, so content. In his sleep, he had pulled almost the whole jacket over himself, leaving just a part of the sleeve over me. I wasn't cold though, I had always been rather tolerant of the cold, and my sweater with accompanying t-shirt was probably much warmer than Fox's thin shirt and undershirt.

I decided that I liked this, for me, new side of Fox, very much. No smugness, no tension and hard to interpret expressions. He was so relaxed and beautiful. He almost made me unaware of our situation...almost. I looked at the tray by the door, it was untouched. No one had been here, and it was quiet as in a grave. Fuck, don't think of graves! You can get claustrophobic for less.

Finally I got fed up with sleeping beauty lying on my arm, making it hurt. I withdrew it carefully but firm, making Fox protest in his sleep, moaning. Sitting up, rubbing my aching arm, cursing silently, I suddenly heard a sleepy voice.

"Where did my pillow go?"

"Your fucking pillow got fed up with your thick head!" I exclaimed sourly. Fox blinked a couple of times, raised on his elbow and looked at me with an innocent expression in his eyes.

"Someone's got a bad morning temper."

He smiled, then became aware of my pain and all of a sudden got very serious. Looking at me, head tipped and with a concerned frown on his brow. I could almost believe that he cared...

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, and I could hardly believe my ears. I'd never thought I'd hear such words from him. Realizing that he had the whole jacket over himself, he looked even more sorry, passing it over.

"No, you keep it on, I'm warm enough" I said. He looked uncertainly at me, but I nodded as confirming as I could. "It's not a gift, just a loan...come on put it on, I'm better dressed than you anyway."

He put the leather jacket on, and relaxed marginally.

"It's really cozy."

"I told you, you have to buy one." I smiled at him, and was amazed by the smile I got back. If the whole situation wasn't so fucked up, this could be some experience, rather interesting actually.

***

In between argument and agreement, teasing and co-operation, we had alternately comforted each other. Now we sat almost exhausted on the floor looking at nothing in particular.

We had been locked in this hellhole for three nights now. We hadn't seen anyone since the food tray was put in the first day, and the hunger had become rather unpleasant...not to mention the thirst.

Even with attempts at rationing, the bottle of water was soon emptied. We had tried every possible way of getting out, even attempting to climb up to the little hole in the ceiling.

I tried very hard to calm myself, not to panic. I never was the type to panic, but closed areas surely got to me after the horror of the silo. I had restrained myself a long time now, holding to the hope of someone coming soon. But now   
I felt that I was close to blowing, that the primitive side of me wanted to scream and dig with my bare fingers, as I did in the silo.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, trying to lead my thoughts to something else. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up, leaving the place I've painted in my imagination.

"Closed areas really bug you don't they?"

I looked up into Fox's face; he had a serious expression in his eyes. Nothing mocking at all.

"I have had some bad experiences with it." I said, adding more lightly, trying to make a joke of it. "How are your psychological skills? Ever manage to cure claustrophobia in an instant?"

He had one of those hard to interpret expressions on his face; that are so much Fox Mulder. And I wondered what was going on in that brain of his.

"You're very sexy, you know that?"

I almost choked...no, I did! Which was not easy considering my dry throat. Did he say what I thought he said?

"W...what?"

He looked almost amused, yet cautious.

"You heard me"

"...Yes I did, and I salute your psychological skills...you've definitely got my mind off claustrophobia with...what is it called...diversion?"

"No, I'm serious. I can't help it, but that's what's been occupying my thoughts for some time now"

"You're not shy, I have to give you that." I was amazed, thrilled, but amazed. This is real isn't it? No one had yet jumped up screaming: Smile, you're on candid camera...God!

"I can tell you're experiencing something similar?" He looked intensely at me, and I looked back.

"This is fucking crazy." I mumbled and gripped his head, leaning forward and kissed him. Withdrawing a bit, bracing myself for a hit, which didn't come. Fox had his eyes closed, waiting for more.

I cursed in Russian, pulled him back firmly and kissed him again harder, longer, deeper. He moaned in pleasure, holding me hard, digging his fingers so deep into my flesh that it almost hurt.

"God Alex...oh!"

I'd be damned...he called me Alex? What the fuck is this? This is getting more and more twisted...but oh so nice!

Feeling his cock hard and bulging against my leg, my own erection wasn't slow in rising.

"Get out of those pants of yours now." I whispered thickly.

"You want in?" Fox gasped. Always a smart-ass, he was priceless.

I didn't answer, just breathing hard, starting to unbutton my own jeans. He unzipped his pants, seemed to think that I took too long struggling with my buttons, pushed my hand away and took over.

He stroked my cock through the boxers, before I could get the jeans down, and I moaned with pleasure. Trying to wriggle out of my tight jeans, but just managed to get them down my ankles, when he pushed himself against me.

Rolling around we hit something...that gave way...and we tumbled out into a corridor, all shocked and surprised at the sudden enlargement of our limited space.

There we lay staring at our surroundings, blinking as if we couldn't believe our own eyes. Fox, bare ass up, me with my jeans tangled down my ankles...it was a stupid sight, but both of us were too confused to grasp the hilarity in the situation.

"...What the...?" Fox started.

"...Hell!" I filled in for him.

"The...the door was open...how long...?" Fox gasped. We looked stupidly at each other, feeling the blood rush from our middles to our tops.

I looked down at my half bare legs, then at Fox's lower body, and felt something almost hysterical bubble up inside of me. Bursting out in laughter   
I couldn't suppress, Fox looked almost indignantly at me, fumbling up his boxers.

"Will you be quiet! There might be someone hearing us." He hushed at me. I wiped my eyes, looking at him again.

"I'd be happy to meet and slowly strangle whoever had the audacity to treat us like this." I said seriously...and couldn't help guffawing again. "I...I love your boxers, didn't know you were such a great fan of the Pink Panther...ET I would buy, that's reasonable for you I guess, but a big, stupid, freaking pink panther?"

Fox looked most uncomfortable, and I couldn't restrain myself.

"I'm glad I amuse you, he said grumpily "but these were the only ones clean, and I didn't buy them. I..why the heck am I trying to explain myself to you for?" He got up and pulled up his pants with an over-exaggerated expression of hurt on his face.

I stood up as well, and pulled up my jeans, starting the effort to button them again.

"I'm sorry, couldn't help myself. I coughed to hide the giggles that I couldn't suppress, pulled myself together and cleared my throat. "Okay, let's see where this corridor takes us, we're still co-operating huh?"

Fox looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, we were in this shit together, and we'll get out of it together." He said. I had gotten serious again, could hardly wait to find where we were. I looked at him and nodded with a dangerous smile.

"They'll pay for this goddamn it. Get the jacket, and then we'll leave this dump.

...TBC

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
